Takeru's Story
by cypher away
Summary: Love knows no boundaries nor numbers. First in the So In Love With Three series. Overall pairing: Takeru/Iori/Ken/Daisuke.


**Disclaimer: Not mine so don't sue. I'm just playing with them.**

**Dedication: For my lovely Lar. This series is for you.  
**

**Warning: This is yaoi, meaning boy on boy action, or in this cause boy on boy on boy action. If you don't like that type of pairing, then don't read any further. You have been warned.  
**

Takeru has been called a lot of things. Headstrong by his mother when he won't back down; his father called him stubborn. Yamato just called him pigheaded. Takeru always responded by pushing up his nose and oinking.

Whatever he's been called, Takeru thought he hasn't always been it. It came after the divorce, when his family was torn apart. He swears to himself since then that he will never let anyone he cares about be taken away again. That he will become stronger. As a result, he now digs his heels in and clings to whoever he deems worthy of devotion.

It worked well for him over the years; he's even been able to reclaim Yama and his dad as permanent fixtures in his life. His family will never by the same as before the divorce but at least he still has them all.

He applied the same quality to all aspects of his life, not just to family. That's how he managed to snag Iori as his own, and later on, Ken. Their relationship may be considered unconventional by many, but it's everything Takeru's ever wanted . . . well, almost everything. There was still one piece missing from their puzzle and Takeru was set on claiming it for his loves and him: Daisuke.

- - -

Takeru and Iori stared, unblinking, at each other across the table. Steely blue eyes burned into hard jade ones. The clock ticked ominously in the background, the only sound in the tension filled room.

Ken watched from the side, head propped up on one arm, and half lidded eyes glazed over in boredom. He let out a loud sigh escape, breaking the silence. "Can you two please finish already? Old maid wasn't meant to be taken this seriously."

The two other boys at the table turned to glare at Ken. They simultaneously hissed, "Shhh!"

The indigo haired boy let out a second sigh, in defeat.

Takeru and Iori turned back to each other and their game. Iori slowly extended his hand that held his two playing cards out to Takeru. "Your turn," the brunet purred.

The blond reached out for the cards; his hand lit between the two in uncertainty. He glanced from the cards to Iori's face and then back to the cards, but the younger boy gave nothing away. Takeru inhaled deeply and hesitantly grasped the card on the right.

Before he could retract his hand and look at his newly gained card, Iori shot up from his chair and leaned over the table to grab Takeru's sole card from the blond's hand. He slapped it down on the table along with his matching card. "I win."

Takeru groaned loudly and dropped his head to the table in defeat, muttering darkly into the wood. Iori sank back down into his chair gracefully, smiling smugly.

"Great, you've finished. Congratulations on finishing a children's game in one hour, fifty-six minutes, and," he glanced down at his wrist watch to confirm the time, "thirteen seconds." Ken sat up, freeing his hand so that he could clap mockingly.

Iori gazed at him calmly. He replied, "Easy for you to say. You got out first."

"No need to be bitter, Iori-chan. I'm just more skilled than you."

Takeru halted his mutterings to snort. "Modest too," his voice came from between the cradle of his arms.

"But of course. Now, if we're done wasting time here, I've got to head home." Ken rose from his chair and stretched; he'd been sitting in the same place for too long, and all his limbs were cramped.

"I should go too."

Takeru's head came up to look at the others. "You're leaving so early?"

"It's eight thirty, Takeru," Ken said.

"Huh?! It can't be—" Takeru whirled to look at the wall clock, which confirmed Ken's words. "Oh. I guess it is."

He pushed himself up from the table to join the other boys in standing. "I'll walk you out then." He led the two boys to the front door. Before opening it to let them out, he brushed a chaste kiss across both Iori's and Ken's mouths. "We still on for this weekend?"

"Yes," Ken nodded. "My parents are going to visit my grandparents so we'll have to whole apartment to ourselves."

Takeru smiled. "Great. We can finish planning what to do about Daisuke then." Takeru pulled open the door and let the others out. He waved goodbye as Iori and Ken walked away down the hallway, arms brushing in what would be assumed a casual manner if a person didn't know what they were really looking at. Takeru did, though, and he could see the veiled intimacy between the two boys as their fingers gently brushed against one another's seeking contact.

- - -

Friday slowly rolled around, driving Takeru to almost pulling his hair out in frustration. Daisuke kept dancing around him and Iori and Ken all throughout the week, and Takeru was getting very tired with the game of cat and mouse. Whenever Takeru had tried to corner him to talk Daisuke bolted. Hell, if Takeru even contemplated talking to Daisuke the other boy took off. It might have been a neat trick if it didn't grate on Takeru's nerves so. And if that wasn't bad enough, Daisuke seemed to being doing a very good imitation of stalking whenever he thought Takeru or the other boys weren't looking.

_Speaking of stalking_, Takeru thought tiredly as he caught a flash of red hastily retreating around the corner. He let out an aggrieved sigh. The whole thing was getting out of hand, and he really needed to do something proactive in Iori, Ken, and his favor before he threw aside all moral arguments and just tied Daisuke up and had his wicked way with him. It really would be much simpler for all involved.

Too bad it was ethically wrong . . .

- - -

"I don't think I can keep doing this," Takeru moaned into Iori's stomach, where his head was currently resting. He sat cradled between Iori's legs, leaning back into the brunet's embrace. Iori hummed in sympathy, stroking the Takeru's blond hair idly.

"We could always tie him up and have our wicked way with him," Ken said dryly. He lay on his stomach near the other two boys.

_Yes, that's brilliant_, Takeru thought to himself. _Now why didn't I think about that myself? Oh wait, I did . . ._

Iori let out a snort. "I'm sure that would go over well."

"Well," Ken responded, "it's not like we can simply talk to him; he runs away every time we try. How else are we supposed to get close enough to him to even exchange a 'hi,' if not brute force or drugs?"

Takeru frowned. Put like that, it seemed they didn't have a chance. If only he could get the other Digidestined to help them out. "That's it," Takeru suddenly exclaimed.

Iori and Ken exchanged a confused look.

Takeru said, "Tai's Halloween party."

"And?" Ken asked expectantly, still not on the same page as Takeru.

"And?!" Takeru's voice rose again in agitation. He sat up Iori's chest and waved his arms wildly about as he continued on. "And Tai loves to meddle! He'll be tripping over himself to help us get Daisuke alone. All we need to do is ask."

Iori nodded in though and gently pushed Takeru back down so he could see Ken; he liked to be able to see the people he was talking to, no matter how good a door Takeru made. "I think it could work. We might need to bring in everyone, though. It'd be a lot easier if they knew what we were doing and could help, especially if we need to rein in Tai."

"Alright," Takeru easily agreed. He pushed himself up from Iori again, getting up from the floor entirely this time to make his way out of the room to retrieve the Ichijouji's phone from its wall cradle. He hurriedly punched in Tai's familiar number.

"Hello," Yamato's voice greeted after the seventh ring—not that Takeru was counting or anything.

"Yama, it's Takeru. Is Tai around?" Takeru said in the phone, hoping that he didn't come across as impatient.

"Yeah, he's here. Though I don't know why you'd rather talk to him instead of your wonderful big brother."

Takeru chuckled. "Well, wonderful big brother, I need Tai because I'm plotting, and I need his crazy mind."

"It almost sounds as if you're asking for Tai to meddle in your life." Yamato's voice paused for a moment of silence then he cautiously asked in an awed voice, "Are you asking Tai to meddle in your life?"

"Yeah, I kinda am."

"Oh." The phone crackled in static as silence took over the conversation again. Then—Takeru could almost hear Yamato shaking himself out of his daze—Yamato began talking again. "Well, okay then. If you're really sure you want to do this."

Not hearing any protests from his brother's line, Yamato cupped the phone's speaker piece, muting his voice as he yelled for Tai. It was still loud enough to make Takeru wince. He couldn't quite make out Tai's mumbled reply, but whatever he said did not please Yamato because the older blond politely said, "Hold on a moment, 'Keru," before clunking the phone down.

A muffled squabble ensued on the other end of the line, along with what sounded to Takeru like air born objects being thrown around, before Tai's voice suddenly sang into the phone. "Takeru, so good to hear from you! You have my solemn oath that I am taking excellent care of Princess Yama—ow!" The voice grew distant as Tai pulled away to whine at Yamato. "What'd you do that for, Yama? I was just playing."

Takeru shook his head in amusement; he could just picture the scene in his mind: Taichi doing his best imitation of a beaten puppy while Yamato tried to hide his amusement behind crossed arms and a fake scowl. The two never changed.

"Hey, Tai," the blond asked, "could you hold off flirting with my brother until after I hang up?"

"Takeru," Tai whined, "I'm not flirting; I'm being abused."

The blond replied skeptically, "Mhmmm, sure you are. Anyway, I need your crazy mind for a little scheme of mine. Ken, Iori, and I need a way to get Daisuke alone with us so that we can talk with him."

"Why don't you just talk to him at school," Tai asked in confusion.

"Tai, Tai, Tai," Takeru chided. "If it was that simple, do you think I'd be coming to you for help?"

"I suppose not, even though I am brilliant. What exactly is it that you want me to do?" Takeru could just see him rubbing his hands together in anticipation of reeking havoc now.

"For starters, I want to make sure you'll be throwing your annual Halloween party as expected and that a certain redhead will be in attendance."

"But of course, my dearest Takeru-chan. You needn't even ask; for you, my baby brother in law, I will—OW!"

The phone let out a high pitched squeal to express its annoyance at the abuse it was suffering at the other line. Then Yamato, the clear winner of the battle over the phone, came on the line. "Sorry, Takeru, but you'll have to talk to Tai later. I need to hurt him now." He growled out the last part.

"Kinky, baby!" Tai snipped in the background before Takeru's end went dead, and the ring tone kicked in.

He hung up with a sigh and headed back into Ken's bedroom. As he pushed open the door, he found Ken and Iori withering together on the floor. Ken lay draped over the brunet with Iori wrapped around him, kissing heatedly. The scene brought a flush to Takeru's cheeks and a fire in his lower abdomen.

It looked like Tai and Yamato weren't the only ones with the right idea in mind.

Takeru hurriedly strode across the room and sank down beside the two other boys. The two broke away to glance over at him. Takeru returned their look with his own heated gaze. "Start without me again?"

"Never. We were just getting warmed up," Iori replied huskily, untangling a hand from Ken's hair to stretch it out to Takeru and beckon him to join. Takeru took the proffered hand and let himself be pulled down to the floor beside Iori. The brunet craned his neck to brush a kiss on Takeru's lips; Ken turned to join in, raining down kisses along the blond's neck.

Slowly, keeping their mouths occupied with kisses, the three boys shifted up to make room to strip off clothes. Together with Iori, Takeru yanked up Ken's shirt and threw it off to the side. The Takeru took over Ken's mouth as Iori pulled away to crawl over to Ken's bunk beds and dig out lube from underneath the bottom one. He hastily shed his own clothes on the floor before return to the other two boys, who'd taken the opportunity to discard the rest of their clothing during Iori's absence.

The brunet padded back over the others, sinking down between Ken's legs to wrap his mouth around his shaft. As he worked his mouth up and down Ken's cock, Iori popped open the lube cap and coated his fingers of one hand with it.

He recapped the tube before handing it off to Takeru, and then swept his hands around the take hold of Ken's thighs and pulled him up to a kneeling position. He continued to slowly suckle as he circled a slick finger around Ken's entrance before pushing it in. A second joined soon after, doing a quick stretch, before retracting.

Takeru pressed closer to Ken as Iori retreated back, molding his front to the indigo haired boy's back. One hand wrapped around the pale skinned waist while the other reached down to line up Takeru's cock with Ken's entrance. He pushed in smoothly, drawing a moan out of his partner.

The blond pumped in and out several times, establishing an easy rhythm, before pressing Ken down into Iori's waiting embrace. The younger boy eagerly wrapped a leg around Ken's hip, the other one stretching farther back to hook over Takeru's thigh, and ground down against Ken's cock. Receiving the unspoken message, Ken complied and pressed inside. Iori's mouth cried out silently, back arching in pleasure.

Together, the three of them rocked together; slow and jerky at first, and then morphed into a rough, fluid pace, egging them on to climax. Sweat glistened on their heated bodies; shallow breathes became pants and then gasp for air as the passion consumed them.

_Too much, too much,_ Takeru's feverish mind whimpered over and over as he thrust into Ken, hands clenching instinctively on Ken's waist and Iori's leg as the ball of fire in his belly grew to a supernova before exploding into a million pieces. Takeru cried out loudly, body trembling, and he collapsed limply against Ken's back as he came.

He felt the body underneath him tighten, signaling the beginning of Ken's climax, and the warmth surrounding his length squeezed. His eyes crossed at the extreme pleasure; overly sensitive nerves crying out at the overuse.

The punishing pressure soon let out, giving the blond time to catch him breath and gain enough control over his worn out body to pull out and collapse to the floor in a sated heap. He watched through half-lidded eyes as Ken followed his lead, claiming the floor on the other side of Iori.

The three of them lay panting on the floor until Iori broke the silence by lightly hitting—Takeru personally thought it was more of a limp-wristed arm flap more than anything, but kept it to himself—the blond's arm. "So what'd Tai say?" He inquired breathlessly.

"He'll help," Takeru replied with the least words possible. Unlike a certain brunet resting at his side, he himself was not chatty after sex. If anything, he was close-lipped afterwards. However, his curt response did nothing to discourage Iori. The younger boy babbled on to himself, though Takeru chose not to pay attention, not because he was ignoring Iori but because his brain had run off to vacate in Lalaland.

Either way the brunet was not pleased and kicked at Takeru's shin. This time the blow had some force in it, causing Takeru to yelp as it connected. "Iori," he whined, "What was that for?"

The brunet rolled his head to the side to face Takeru, eyes narrowed in displeasure. "You were ignoring me."

"I didn't mean to," Takeru pleaded, wiggling over to cuddle up against the other boy. He squeezed lightly, burying his head into the hollow of Iori's neck. "I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

"Yeah, yeah," Iori laughed quietly, but still pushed Takeru away. He commanded, "Go grab a blanket and then we'll see."

The blond whimpered pathetically, clutching at Iori tighter.

"Oh, stop whining, you big baby." Iori said, amused, and gave him another shove. This time Takeru complied, though not happily. He ambled over Ken's beds and grabbed the top blanket from the low bed, then made his way back to the two other boys.

He unceremoniously dropped the blanket on Iori's head before slumping back to the floor. Iori growled in annoyance; he removed the blanket from his face, pulling it down to cover himself and Ken, cuddling up to the other boy and ignoring Takeru.

Takeru took the silent treatment for a few minutes before he caved and crawled under the blanket to join his lovers. Iori lightly slapped at Takeru's arm as it came to rest over his waist, but made no move to relocate it. Ken shifted on Iori's side, his arm coming up to join Takeru's resting on Iori's waist and entwined his fingers with the blond.

"So now we just wait. Yeah?" Ken asked sleepily.

"Yeah, now we wait." Takeru repeated to himself.

**Please read and review!**


End file.
